


A Little Less Sixteen Candles

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Derek Fucked Up, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom night and Derek forgot, oh God, he forgot. At least the Sheriff has taken pity on him and left him a blanket to use as he sleeps on the Stilinski's porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song A Little Less Sixteen Candles And A Little More Touch Me by Fall Out Boy

 

“Stiles!”

“ _Go away, fuckass! I never want to see you again!_ ” Stiles cried from his window.

Derek would climb the drain pipe like he’s done many times before but he knew that if he attempted to do that this time Stiles would either get him with the mistletoe bat or have the Sheriff arrest him.

So he shouted from the driveway “Come on, Stiles!”

“ _Why don’t you just drop dead?!_ ” Stiles screeched before shutting the window harshly.

Derek winced and then was momentarily blinded by the porch lights.

“Sheriff,” Derek said stiffly as he shielded his eyes from the lights.

“Evenin’, Derek. You know why you’re out here and not in the house where it’s not raining?” Sheriff Stilinski asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Derek’s hair get plastered to his forehead.

“I forgot,” Derek winced, feeling the guilt practically consume him.

“Hm and you forgot _what exactly_?” The Sheriff asked, dragging it out.

“God, I forgot it was Prom night,” Derek fumed, furious with himself as he walked onto the porch.

His anger must have shown because the Sheriff’s face momentarily softened.

“Well, I know you and you must have had a good reason to miss out-”

“But I didn't! I just thought it was a normal Friday and that Stiles was going to go hang out with Scott like he always does on Fridays so I took a nap and I thought his Prom was next Friday and-”

“Derek, calm down,” The Sheriff warned as Derek’s claws slowly retracted.

“I’m sorry-I just-God, I’m sorry,” Derek said, running a hand down his face tiredly.

“You don’t need to be apologizing to me, son, “ The Sheriff said after a particular thump from upstairs was heard.

Derek sighed and said “I know.”

The Sheriff gave him a pitying smile.

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Derek asked, so done with the hand life had dealt him.

“I’ve honestly never seen him so angry so I guess we’ll find out at breakfast,” Sheriff Stilinski said, pulling out a cushion and a blanket from inside.

Derek took the cushion and blanket wordlessly as the Sheriff gave him a sympathetic smile and shut the porch lights off. He settled down in a somewhat comfortable position and hoped Stiles would be more forgiving in the morning.

****  
  


Around two in the morning, Derek awoke to the front door creaking open as familiar sock clad feet walked over to him and kicked him in the chest.

“Ow but I deserve that,” Derek murmured.

Stiles sat down on the space next to him and Derek studied his face.

“Yeah, you really did deserve that,” Stiles said sullenly.

“I fucked up.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No, you idiot,” Stiles said, laying on top of Derek.

Derek gently laid his arms around Stiles’ back, rubbing small circles into his thin t-shirt. Stiles snuggled closer, nose brushing Derek’s neck.

“Why didn’t you pick me up, Derek? You said you would and when you didn’t you humiliated me. I waited all night for you,” Stiles said wetly into Derek’s collarbone, not having it in him to look Derek in the eye.

Derek sighed and pulled Stiles even closer to his chest.

“Stiles, I thought your prom was next week. I’m sorry. I know how much it meant to you.”

“Do you?” Stiles asked, drawing back just enough to see Derek’s face.

“I do. I’m sorry I cost you it,” Derek said sincerely.

Stiles sighed and moved down to lay his head on Derek’s chest.

“Do you forgive me?” Derek asked after a beat of silence, hating that there was even a slight possibility that Stiles would never.

“Of course I forgive you. And I expect you to grovel and do everything I want for the next month but that starts tomorrow morning. Right now just cuddle me.”

The least Derek could do was that.

**  
  
A month and several sorrys later, the pack held their own prom. Stiles of course was prom king and Derek? Well let’s just say Derek always sets his clocks early.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are of course appreciated


End file.
